Fragile Mind
by RachS
Summary: Nessarose's fragile state of mind causes her to take actions which will change her life and the lives of those she loves forever. Set after WWOTE .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just wanted to say a big thank you to all the lovely reviewers of my last fic! I'm trying a multi-chapter story this time which will eventually be Bessa, just 'cause I love that ship and think there should be more of it!

* * *

'_It was Elphaba Boq. It was Elphaba!'_

Nessarose fell to the floor, collapsing from grief and exhaustion. She had been standing for too long and her legs weren't used to the pressure. She couldn't move – wouldn't move – and instead just sat where she fell, with her head in her hands, sobbing from the loss of those she loved.

'Father…Elphaba…Boq…' Nessarose called out their names but there was no one to hear her. She was alone in a mansion which was silent except for the sound of her own cries.

'I've driven them away,' she spoke out to no one, 'All gone, all because of me…'

Out of the corner of her eye Nessarose spotted something lying on the floor in the middle of the room. It was her mirror, shining and sparkling in the light. She crawled across the floor towards it and held it up in front of her face.

'All gone, because of me…The girl in the mirror…'

She threw the mirror across the room where it shattered into tiny pieces on the floor.

'The Wicked Witch of the East!'


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2, hope you like it!

* * *

On leaving the Governors Mansion, Elphaba headed straight for the Emerald City. She had to free the Animals, but more than that, she had to see Fiyero. She chose to walk, not fly - flying might be quicker but it would attract more attention, and stuck close to the edge of the Yellow Brick Road, following its path, but always at a safe enough distance so as not to be spotted by anyone who may be travelling along it.

As Elphaba walked she considered the news of Fiyero's appointment as Captain of the Guard and, more importantly, of his engagement to Glinda. She refused to believe that he could be happy in such an empty, false relationship and she had to give him another option. Glinda was Elphaba's friend, she didn't want to hurt her, but surely even she could see how fake her engagement was.

'Who does she think she's fooling?' Elphaba spoke out loud. 'Who does _he _think _he's _fooling, for that matter? Not me, that's for sure.'

Elphaba continued in this manner for some time, going over her situation in her head, playing back past conversations between herself and Glinda, between herself and Fiyero. She was stopped in her tracks however by a voice calling her name.

'Elphaba!' She knew that voice. She shot round to see if she was being followed. There was no one there.

'Elphaba!' The voice called again, stronger this time. Elphaba looked around once more. She was certain no one was there. It was then that she was hit by a sharp shooting pain to her head. She felt dizzy as her surroundings seemed to spin around her. She reached out for the nearest steady object – a tree – and clung to it, closing her eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the dizzy feeling that washed over her. Suddenly the image of her father's house flashed before her, and she heard the voice calling her name once again. She saw her sister, collapsed on the floor, and two faint figures standing over her. She knew their faces, but couldn't place them.

'Elphaba, please!' It was Nessarose calling to her.

'Nessa! What is it? What's wrong?' Elphaba called out to her sister, in vain. As suddenly as the images had appeared, they disappeared again. The spinning subsided, along with the pain in her head. Elphaba remained clinging to the tree, shaking and breathing heavily.

'I have to go back,' she thought to herself, but then remembered the last conversation she had with Nessarose. How they had argued and she had dismissed her sister's plea for help. Elphaba tried to compose herself and continue towards the Emerald City.

'You always want my help, Nessarose,' she shook her head, 'but nothing's ever good enough!'

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh to herself. It was just guilt. Guilt for leaving her sister and guilt that she believed she did not deserve to feel. Nessarose had the power to make her feel bad even when she wasn't around! So Elphaba did not turn back to the Governors Mansion but instead continued on to the Emerald City; to the Animals and to Fiyero. Both herself and her sister would come to regret this decision.


End file.
